what if
by Blue Anomaly
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya jika kau terbangun dengan tubuh yang berbeda, terlebih lagi tubuhmu sekarang adalah tubuh orang yang dulu sering kau tindas.
1. Chapter 1

Orang bilang hidup itu bagaikan roda yang berputar. Terkadang kau ada di atas, di posisi tertinggi dimana kau bisa melihat segalanya yang ada di bawahmu, posisi yang diidam-idamkan semua orang memang. Tapi kau juga bisa berubah menjadi dibawah. Posisi dimana kau hanya bisa menatap keatas, dan terinjak. Aku memang tidak pernah merasakan rasanya bagaimana rasanya menjadi yang di bawah. Aku selalu di atas, dan aku menikmati posisi ku itu.

Hingga aku lupa bahwa ada saatnya aku bisa dibawah.

Hari itu merupakan minggu kedua di tahun kedua di tempatku bersekolah, Konoha Gakuen. Tak ada yang berbeda dengan suasana sekolah ini, masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku menginjak kan kaki digedung itu. Tak ada yang berubah. Semuanya normal, loker-loker sepatu yang berjajar rapih di dekat pintu utama, anak laki-laki yang mengobrol santai sambil sesekali menggoda siswi yang lewat, maupun pasangan muda yang mengobrol malu-malu didepan loker mereka. Semuanya normal.

Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi minggu lalu, tepat di depan gerbang sekolah itu. Semua berjalan seolah semua siswa melupakan kejadian yang pasti mereka lihat karena memang kejadian itu terjadi tepat beberapa menit setelah bel pulang dibunyikan.

Karena sesungguhnya, tepat di hari yang sama seminggu yang lalu didepan gerbang sekolah. Sebuah truk menghantam dua anak sekolah Konoha Gakuen yang hendak pulang sekolah. Satu anak terluka parah hingga akhirnya koma di rumah sakit dan satu anak lagi hanya pingsan dengan tubuh yang lecet. Nama anak yang koma itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan anak yang satu lagi bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Kenapa aku menceritakan kejadian itu?,

Aku akan menceritakan sebuah rahasia, karena sesungguhnya aku— Uchiha Sasuke anak yang harusnya terbaring koma di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan itu kini tenggah berdiri didepan kelas—yang seketika hening melihatku. Bukan karena terkejut tentang aku yang harusnya masih koma dirumah sakit ini tiba-tiba masuk tapi lebih karena 'si anak haram' tiba-tiba menepuk bahu ketua kelas dengan santainya.

Ya, Aku Uchiha Sasuke sang anak populer harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa aku terbangun sebagai seorang Uzumaki Naruto si 'anak haram'.

Karena tanpa aku tahu penyebabnya, sejak kecelakaan seminggu yang lalu. Tubuh kami tertukar.

* * *

Title : What If

Author : Nikun

Naruto by Masashi khisimoto

Chara : Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura

Warning : OOC, Typo, Bahasa menjelimet, bullying

* * *

Namaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Aku adalah siswa kelas 2 di Konoha Gakuen yang merupakan sekolah menengah atas paling bergengsi di kota ini. Hanya anak-anak berotak encer atau anak-anak orang kaya sajalah yang bisa memasuki sekolah ini. Dan aku, aku masuk ke dalam dua kategori itu. Aku memang memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata yang aku turunkan dari kedua orang tuaku, walaupun aku tidak sepintar kakak ku Uchiha Itachi namun aku bisa membanggakan nilai-nilai rapotku yang memang selama ini tidak pernah lebih rendah dari angka 95. Tak heran jika sekolah in dengan senang hati mau menerimaku, terlebih dengan status keluargaku yang terkenal sebagai keluarga terpandang dengan kekayaan melimpah.

Kepintaran dan kekayaan sudah kumiliki. Wajah?, aku bisa dibilang menjadi salah satu siswa tertampan di sekolah ini. Tak heran jika hampir setiap siswi disekolah pasti akan menjerit senang jika aku tidak sengaja melempar tatapan kearah mereka dan tak heran pula jika semua siswa di sekolah ini iri sekaligus menganggumiku. Tak keberatan sebenarnya, justru aku menikmatinya. Dunia seolah ada di genggamanku. Apapun yang aku ingin kan pasti bisa aku miliki, karena itulah kenyataannya. Namun tanpa aku telah berubah menjadi sosok yang berengsek.

Orang tuaku tidak begitu peduli padaku, aku seolah bebas memilih apapun yang aku inginkan. Hidup tanpa kekangan dan menjadi nomer satu disekolah membuatku memandang rendah orang lain, termasuk dia.

Namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto, teman sekelasku tahun ini. Tak banyak yang aku ketahui tentang anak yang sering sekali terlihat bersama anak bermarga Inuzuka itu, yang aku tau adalah dia telah menjadi target bully di sekolah ku sejak hari pertama dia bersekolah disini. Mereka menyebutnya 'anak haram' karena menurut beberapa anak yang dulu pernah bersekolah dengannya di sekolah dasar anak itu tidak pernah mengetahui siapa orang tuanya. Kabarnya dia dibuang saat masih bayi oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Dia juga anak yang cukup pendiam. Hampir tak pernah aku mendengar dia berbicara, sekali pun berbicara ia akan berbicara dengan sangat lirih sehingga membuat Kakashi-Sensei menyuruhnya untuk berbicara dengan suara yang lebih keras, tentu hal itu akan disambut oleh gelak tawa anak seluruh kelas dan beberapa ejekan termasuk dariku. Aku memanggilnya si Dobe –si bodoh. Itu tidak benar, karena pada kenyataannya Naruto jauh dari kata bodoh. Dia yang memang bisa dibilang anak dari keluarga yang tak berada karena nenek yang menadopsinya itu hanya seorang penjaga apotek, akan tetapi Naruto itu memiliki otak yang cukup encer. Memang tidak seencer otakku ataupun Shikamaru yang merupakan anak terpintar dikelas bahkan disekolah. Tapi Naruto memiliki otak yang mampu menyelesaikan soal matematika tersulit pun, soal yang tentunya tidak bisa dipecahkan oleh orang sembarangan.

Namun kenyataanya, otak yang encer pun tidak bisa menyelamatkannya dari menjadi target bully. Salahkan pada statusnya sebagai anak yang di buang, dan juga penampilannya yang seolah meminta untuk di bully. Seragamnya merupakan benda bekas. Itu terlihat dari kemeja yang sudah berubah warna menjadi kekuningan dan tampak sangat lusuh, blatzer yang seharusnya berwarna hitam berubah menjadi abu-abu karena sering sekali dicuci, dan celana berwarna abu-abu itu mimiliki banyak lubang kecil yang menghiasi. Aku tahu bahwa itu sama sekali bukan kesalahannya namun kami yang merupakan anak sekolah unggulan yang tentu saja menanggung beban berat untuk bisa melanjutkan di universitas ternama butuh sebuah pelampiasan. Dan Naruto yang terkesan lemah itulah yang pada akhirnya menjadi objek pelampiasan kami. Tak terkecuali oleh ku.

Aku memang tidak pernah terang-terangan memukulnya ataupun memasukan kepalanya kedalam toilet sekolah ataupun segala jenis siksaan fisik. Aku lebih condong ke arah menyakitinya secara pisikis. Tak ada hari yang aku lewatkan tanpa mengejeknya, menghinannya dan mempermalukannya di depan umum. Bagiku sangat menyenangkan melihat ekspresi terkejutnya saat tiap kali aku menyandung kakinya setiap dia berjalan di dekatku, pernah saat masih kelas satu dulu aku menyandung kakinya saat ia sedang berjalan di kantin sekolah, membuatnya terjatuh dan bento di tangannya berhambur dilantai. Aku ikut tertawa senang saat melihatnya panik memunggut kotak makan dan beberapa isi bento yang masih bisa diselamatkan, saat itu aku tersadar bahwa bento yang di hias,

"Ya ampun, aku tak menyangka jika kau membawa bento yang dihias. Ternya selain bodoh kau juga banci ya Dobe" ujarku merendahkan dan disambut oleh gelak tawa seisi kantin yang sedari tadi menonton kejadian itu. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia memiliki nyali untuk membawa bento yang dihias itu kesekolah karena biasanya hanya anak-anak kecil ataupun perempuan saja yang membawa bento macam itu kesekolah. Tawa di kantin tidak berhenti bahkan saat sosok berambut pirang itu telah berlari meninggalkan kantin itu. Kini aku baru sadar, sejak kejadian itu aku tidak pernah melihat sosok Naruto lagi saat makan siang.

Sebutan banci yang waktu itu aku lontarkan ternyata membuat anak-anak disekolah menjadi lebih kejam saat membully Naruto, aku sering melihantnya dipukuli di taman belakang sekolah oleh sekumpulan kakak kelas dan bahkan rumor jelek tentangnya begitu kuat hingga adik kelas yang baru masuk disekolah ini pun seolah ikut memandang rendah dirinya.

Namun ada satu hal yang sebenarnya aku kagumi dari pecundang berambut pirang itu. Tentu hal ini tidak akan kuberitahu pada siapapun, tapi sejujurnya aku kagum melihat sosoknya yang kelewat tegar itu. Ia terlalu tegar hingga aku sering menganggapnya bukan manusia. Mana ada manusia yang dipukuli hingga babak belur namun bisa datang lagi kesekolah keesokan harinya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Naruto juga merupakan orang yang sangat sabar, hal ini aku sadari karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya membalas apa yang telah dilakukan semua orang ia berfikir kalau orang akan berubah dengan sendirinya namun ia salah, karena sesungguhnya tidak ada manusia yang memiliki pemikiran se-naif itu.

Ya, aku menganggap dirinya naif karena berfikir begitu namun pada kenyataanya akulah yang naif. Akulah yang mengirnya berifikir seperti itu, karena pada sesungguhnya aku salah besar tentang dirinya. Kesalahan yang besar yang baru aku sadari ketika aku berada di posisinya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini" sebuah suara dingin itu menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku dapat melihat sepasang mata merah yang menatapku dengan pandangan marah bercampur jijik, saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa tanganku masih menempel di pundak gadis pemilik mata merah itu yang merupakan ketua kelas kami, Karin.

Seketika suasana kelas berubah ricuh. Aku dapat merasakan tanganku di tepis kasar oleh Karin sesaat sebelum aku merasa terangkat diudara. Seseorang menarik kerah bajuku dan aku terangkat beberapa centi dari lantai yang kupijak.

"Kau nyari mati ya, Anak haram" ah, aku kenal suara itu. Itu suara adalah suara teman segeng ku,Jugo. Tubuhnya yang tinggi kekar dengan mudahya mengangkatku tinggi dan membuatku sedikit meringgis saat kedua tangan kekar itu mencengkram kerah kemejaku dengan lebih keras. Aku mencoba membuka mulutku untuk menjelaskan semuanya namun sebuah rasa sakit yang panas menjalar di pipik kananku sesaat sebelum kumerasakan punggungku menghatam lantai.

Sial, rasanya sakit sekali.

Aku meringgis dan ingin mengamuk saat aku menyadari sepasang tangan tan yang bergerak setiap kali aku mengerakan tangan hingga akhirnya seperti tersengat listrik aku mengingat kejadian aneh yang sedang aku alami. Aku yang sekarang bukan Uchiha Sasuke, melainkan Uzumaki Naruto. Semuanya seolah menjelaskan reaksi teman-teman sekelasku.

"Aku sedang tidak mood untuk menghajarmu, jadi anggaplah kau beruntung Uzumaki" ujar Jugo dingin sebelum berjalan kearah kursinya. Dapat kulihat pula semua murid membuang muka dariku dan melanjutkan aktifitas pagi mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Sepercik rasa marah timbul dalam diriku sesaat sebelum aku merasakan ada tangan yang membantuku berdiri. Aku mendongak memandang orang yang menolongku itu. Aku bisa melihat sosok pemuda berambut coklat dengan tanda aneh berwarna merah berbentuk segitiga di kedua pipinya. Aku kenal dia, dia adalah Inuzuka Kiba— teman sekelasku dan Naruto. Benar juga, satu-satunya anak dikelasku yang mau mengajak Naruto berbicara hanyalah Kiba. Jika keberadaan Naruto yang menjadi objek bully maka keberadaan Kiba lebih sering di anggap tidak ada.

"Terimakasih" bisikku saat Kiba membantuku berjalan kearah UKS. Dia bilang bahwa pipiku harus segera di kompres dengan es jika tidak nanti akan memar. Aku pun hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya berjalan kearah UKS dan aku bisa merasakan sebuah perbedaan yang sangat besar saat aku melakukannya. Jika dulu Uchiha Sasuke akan berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan kelompok geng nya dan di banjiri dengan tatapan kagum dari murid-murid kelas lain maka kini aku berjalan di koridor bersama Kiba sebagai Uzumaki Naruto, alih-alih tatapan kagum aku justru bisa merasakan tatapan menusuk dari beberapa siswa yang kebetulan kami temui di sepanjang lorong penghubung kelasku dengan UKS. Ku lirik Kiba dengan ekor mataku, ekpresinya tak menunjukan perubahan bahkan saat aku melihat seorang siswi yang memberikan tatapan jijik ke arah kita berdua atau lebih tepatnya ke arahku.

Sebuah kenyataan pahit menghantamku, Mungin ini lah keseharian Kiba dan Naruto. Direndahkan dan di anggap tidak ada. Tak heran jika Kiba bisa memasang tampang datar begitu. Sedangkan aku yang baru pertama kali mengalaminya harus mati-matian menahan diriku untuk tidak menyerang mereka.

Suara derit pintu terdengar saat Kiba mendorong pintu geser UKS itu dengan salah satu kakinya karena kedua tangannya sibuk memegangi tubuhku yang entah mengapa terasa sangat lemas ini. Seorang perawat sekolah menoleh kearahku dan Kiba, dapat ku lihat eksperesi terkejut dari perawat yang aku ketahui bernama Shizune itu. Kiba segera menuntunku ke arah salah satu ranjang di ruangan itu dan dengan senang hati aku menghempaskan tubuhku. Rasa sakit di pipiku sekarang berdenyut menyebalkan membuat kepalaku ikut sakit.

"Astaga, kau kenapa lagi Naruto?" tanya perawat itu sembari berlari kecil kearahku dan Kiba. Aku tak menjawab, hanya erangan kecil terdengar dari mulutku saat aku menutup kedua mataku. Pusing dikepala ku kini semakin menjadi.

"Jugo menghajarkan saat ia menyentuh Karin tadi" Kiba menjawab mewakiliku. Aku bisa mendengar nada keheranan di suaranya itu.

Sesaat ruangan kesehatan itu berubaha menjadi sunyi sebelum akhirnya suara hembusan nafas terdengar. Aku masih menolak membuka mataku karena cahaya lampu diruangan itu membuatku ingin muntah saking pusingnya.

"Nekat sekali kau Naru-chan" ujar Shizune, aku merasakan sebuah benda dingin tiba-tiba menyentuh pipi ku yang berdenyut sakit. Sontak aku bangun dan membuka mataku kaget. Shizune-san tampak berdiri disamping ranjangku sembari memegang segengam es yang dibalut handuk putih—benda yang kusadari menjadi sumber rasa dingin yang aku rasakan. Ajaibnyanya rasa dingin itu meredakan nyeri di pipiku, tak nyaman memang namun tidak buruk juga.

"Kau harusnya tidak memaksakan diri masuk sekolah segala" Kiba tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disamping Shizune-san, ia menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat kepadaku dan aku terima dengan senang hati. Biasanya aku lebih memilih kopi tapi teh hangat ternyata tidak buruk juga.

"Kiba benar, kau sebaiknya tidak memaksakan diri. Lihat kondisi mu berantakan begini, lebih untuk saat ini kau istirahat dulu dirumah. Aku tak ingin kau berhadapan dengan anak-anak itu denagn kondisi seperti ini" ujar Shizune-san menyetujui ucapan Kiba.

Ucapan Shizune-san membuatku terdiam. Shizune-san berkata seolah-oleh dia tau tentang perilaku anak-anak sekolah pada Naruto—bodoh, tentu saja dia tahu dia kan perawat disekolah ini tentu sudah tugasnya untuk menangani anak-anak Konoga Gakuen yang terluka di sekolah, rutuk ku pada diri sendiri. Namun ada satu pemikiran yang menganjal, jika Shizune-san tahu mengapa dia diam saja. Ah, bukan hanya Shizune-san karena aku yakin guru-guru yang lain juga tahu karena pada kenyataannya anak-anak disekolah ini hampir membully Naruto secara terang-terangan, lalu mengapa semua guru diam saja saat ada anak didiknya yang disiksa. Bukan kah misi sekolah ini adalah membangun generasi muda yang berkualitas. Lalu mengapa mereka diam saja saat anak didik mereka menyiksa orang lain seperti kaum bar-bar.

Aku ingin memikirkannya lebih lanjut saat rasa sakit luar biasa menjalari kepalaku dan memaksaku mengerang kesakitan. Shizune-san yang melihat itu akhirnya berjalan kearah mejanya sebelum sesaat kemudian kembali dengan secarik surat ditangannya.

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu surat izin karena aku rasa kau benar-benar harus istirahat dirumah. Aku akan menghubungi nenekmu untuk menjemputmu jadi kau bisa—"

"—Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya Shizune-san" potong Kiba cepat. Shizune-san menantap Kiba sesaat sebelum akhirnya menangguk dan kembali berjalan ke arah mejanya, kini ditangannya ada dua buah surat izin. Satu untukku dan satu untuk Kiba.

"Kalau bisa kembalilah sebelum istirahat" pesan Shizune-san kepada Kiba yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan kami pun meninggalkan ruangan kesehatan menuju ke parkiran sekolah.

* * *

Aku baru ingat kalau Kiba tidak memiliki kendaraan bermotor. Jadi disini lah aku sekarang, duduk di atas sepeda berwarna merah milik Kiba. Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah jika harus dibonceng naik sepeda tapi rasa sakit dikepala ku sangat menganggu. Setiap guncangan saat sepeda Kiba melewat jalanan seolah mengocok perutku membuatku harus menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak muntah. Jika saja aku masih Uchiha Sasuke mungkin aku bisa dengan mudahnya menelepon supir pribadi ku dan tidur dengan nyaman di atas mobil mewah milikku. Memikirkan itu membuatku ingin berteriak kesal jadi kuputuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi dan berkonsentrasi untuk menjaga diriku untuk tidak pingsan. Namun rasanya menutup mata sejenak bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Aku terbangun saat Kiba menghentikan sepedanya. Sudah sampai ternyata, pikirku. Kiba membantuku untuk masuk kedalam sebuah rumah tua sederhana yang sejak dua hari lalu menjadi rumahku itu. Rasanya seperti mimpi saat kau pulang kerumah yang bukan rumah mu yang sebenarnya namun kalau dilihat-lihat rumah Uzumaki Naruto tidak begitu buruk. Ukurannya tidak besar, hanya ada dua kamar tidur, ruang keluarga yang merangkap sebagai ruang tamu yang tersambung langsung dengan dapur, dan sebuah kamar mandi. Walau begitu rumah ini terasa cukup hangat dan nyaman.

Hari masih pagi, wajar jika nenek yang merawat Naruto baru saja berangkat ke bekerja jadi tak heran jika rumah itu sepi.

"Aku harus kembali kesekolah, kau istirahat saja"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Rasanya aku ingin buru-buru tidur.

"Terimakasih ya" ujarku saat melihat Kiba hendak mengayuh sepedanya. Dia memasang cengiran lebarnya "Tenang saja, aku tahu kau tak ingin menyusahkan nenekmu jadi sudah tugasku sebagai sobatmu untuk mengantar, dah!" ujarnya riang sebelum mengayuh sepedanya kembali ke sekolah.

Aku membuka pintu rumah dengan kunci cadangan yang ada di kantung celana seragamku dan buru-buru menghempaskan tubuhku ke sebuah kasur disalah satu kamar dirumah itu. Rasanya aneh tidur di kamar orang lain apalagi kamar orang yang selama ini bisa sangat bertolak belakang denganmu. Awalnya aku terkejut dengan kamar Naruto. Awalnya aku menyangka akan menemukan kamar penuh dengan poster-poster anime ataupun figurin—tipikal otaku, tapi aku salah besar. Kamarnya tidak beda jauh dengan kamarku, lebih kecil dan lebih sederhana memang tapi kesan kamar remaja cowok sangat terasa dikamar yang bercat orange muda itu. Sebuah meja belajar berisi buku-buku pelajaran tampak menghiasi sudut kamar, disebelahnya lemari pakaian yang merangkap sebagai tempat alat-alat sekolah berdiri apik disamping nya. Tak lupa sebagai pemanis ruangan ada beberapa poster band-band, Naruto bahkan mempunyai gitar yang aku bahkan tak tahu bahwa dia bisa memainkan gitar. Sungguh bertolak belakang dengan Naruto yang selama ini aku kenal. Si anak pemalu yang kesannya sangat cupu.

Tapi bagaimanapun ini semua yang ada di kamar itu milik Uzumaki Naruto bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimanapun aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dan aku harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya kembali ke tubuhnya semula.

Heck, aku bahkan tidak tau kalau kecelakaan bisa membuatmu bertukar tubuh apalagi cara mengebalikan. Jangankan bertanya, menceritakan pun aku tidak berani. Bisa-bisa di cap gila nanti.

Tapi jika aku yang sekarang ada di tubuh Uzumaki Naruto lalu kemanakah jiwa dari Uzumaki Naruto. Apakah dia terperangka di tubuhku yang kini tengah koma. Sepersit rasa bersalah muncul saat aku memikirkan itu. Yang harusnya berada disini adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan aku harusnya tengah terbaring di rumah sakit. Aneh rasanya memikirkan tubuhmu koma sedangkan kamu bisa berjalan-jalan dengan bebasnya menggunakan tubuh orang lain. Miris memang disaat aku hanya punya dua pilihan yaitu koma bersama tubuhku atau menjadi Uzumaki Naruto yang harus melewati hari-hari suram karena bully.

Koma atau ter-bully.

Dua-duanya tidak ada yang menguntungkan bagiku tapi aku lebih senang memakai tubuhku sendiri ketimbang tubuh orang lain.

Memikirkan semua itu membuatku benar-benar lelah, atau tepatnya tubuh Uzumaki Naruto. Sial, tubuh ini payah sekali karena dari kamarin aku cepat sekali lelah. Berbeda sekali dengan tubuhku dulu.

Dan tanpa sadar aku pun tertidur.

* * *

Hari sudah gelap saat aku membuka mataku lagi. Kulirik jam dinding, pukul 8.00. Sudah malam rupanya. Aku pun bangun dan memutuskan untuk mandi, rasanya tubuhku lengket sekali.

Rumah itu masih sepi, tak ada tanda-tanda manusia selain aku. Aneh pikirku, biasanya pukul 7 malam dia sudah pulang ya walaupun aku baru tiga hari dirumah ini, sedikit banyak aku hafal jadwal Nenek itu. Dia cukup baik. Saat kepulanganku dari rumah sakit beberapa hari lalu, Nenek itu membuatkan ramen yang entah mengapa sangat enak dimulutku. Tak heran sih, soalnya menurut Nanek itu Naruto sangat menyukai ramen jadi mungkin tubuhnya masih merespon dengan apa yang ia sukai walaupun sekarang aku lah yang mengendalikan.

Hidup menjadi seorang Uzumaki Naruto ada enaknya ada juga tidak, walau banyak tak enaknya sih. Contohnya adalah saat ingin mandi, walaupun masih masuk musim panas tapi hawa musim gugur sudah terasa dan membuat suhu udara menjadi dingin saat malam hari. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika aku mandi dirumahku yang dulu, kami memiliki penghangat otomatis sedangkan rumah ini tidak jadi aku hanya punya dua pilihan. Mandi dengan air beku atau menghangatkan air secara manual.

Dengan malas akupun menyalakan air dan memanaskan air. Aku pun menunggu di meja makan dengan bosan sembari memikirkan caranya untuk kembali ketubuhku saat aku melihat pintu utama terbuka dan menampakan sosok wanita yang paling sering aku temui akhir-akhir ini. Tsunade Oba-chan, atau dengan kata lain nenek yang merawat Naruto itu sibuk sekali dengan kantung belanjaannya.

"Jangan diam saja _gaki_ , bantu aku" perintahnya padaku, dan dengan malas akupun menghampirinya dan membantunya membawa beberapa kantung belanjaan yang berisi bahan makanan itu. Ah—ada tomat, pikirku senang ketika melihat benda merah itu disalah satu kantung.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya seraya memasukan beberapa sayuran ke kulkas kecil yang berada tak jauh dari meja makan.

"Aku tadi pulang lebih cepat," Jawabku. Ia menatapku dan barjalan kearahku. "Hangat," ujarnya sembari menyentuh keningku.

"Harusnya kau bilang kalau masih kurang sehat," ceramahnya padaku, mata nya kini menatap kearah pipi ku yang kutebak kini pasti membiru

"Kenapa pipimu?"

"itu..." aku tak yakin apa yang harus aku katakan.

"Jangan bilang kau terjatuh lagi, kau itu sangat ceroboh Naruto"

Ah, aku mengerti sekarang. Naruto selama ini berbohong pada Neneknya, tipikal Naruto yang ada di bayanganku memang jadi aku tidak terkejut. Yang mengejutkan adalah Nenek itu, bisa-bisanya dia menelan mentah-mentah alasan tak masuk akal itu terlebih lagi saat cucunya hampir tiap hari pulang dengan lebam disekujur tubuh.

"Kita sudah berjanji tidak akan berbohong, kan?" Nenek itu menjitak kepalaku pelan. Aku salah, ternyata Nenek itu sebodoh yang aku kira.

"Jadi siapa yang mengerjaimu lagi? Apa si Uchiha dan gengnya lagi?" tanyanya lagi. Ternyata Naruto sudah menceritakan tentang diriku kepada Neneknya, dasar tukang ngadu.

"Sudah kubilang kan jangan berususan dengan anak itu lagi, lalu bagaimana keadaannya?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, rasanya aneh saat ada orang yang membicarakanmu tepat di depan matamu.

"Dia masih koma" ujar ku berusaha setegar mungkin walaupun aku bisa merasakan suaraku sedikit bergetar tadi.

"Kasihan sekali dia, tapi aku bersyukur bukan kau yang terluka parah. Aku hampir mati jantungan saat tau kau kecelakaan" uajrnya diselingin tawa kecil. Aku ikut tertawa canggung. Ya, Uzumaki Naruto-mu tidak terluka parah tapi aku babak belur di hantam truk, tau.

"Tapi aku heran kenapa kau masih saja melakukannya" Nenek Tsunade memandangku dengan tatapan jahil.

"Eh?" aku menatapnya bingung. Memangnya aku melakukan apa?

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau, kau selama ini mengejar-ngejar bocah Uchiha itu kan? Aku tidak masalah jika cucu ku jadi menyimpang tapi setidaknya carilah cowok yang lebih baik setidaknya cari yang tidak akan menghajar mu jika kau mendekati—"

Aku tidak bisa mendengarkan suara Nenek Tsunade. Suara seolah meninggalkanku. Otak ku menocoba menyaring informasi yang baru saja kuterima.

Uzumaki Naruto selama ini menyukai ku, Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang termasuk kedalam jajaran orang yang sering mengerjainya. Bagaimana bisa?

Dan tanpa ku sadari aku pun terjatuh dari kursi yang aku duduki. Wajah kaget Nenek Tsunade adalah hal yang terakhir aku lihat sebelum akhirnya gelap.

Dan satu pemikiran saat semuanya gelap adalah aku harus kembali ketubuh ku. Bagaimanapun caranya.

TBC

* * *

Next Chap :

"Ternyata selama ini aku hanya dikelilingi oleh orang-orang munafik"

.

"Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja?"

.

"Gila, si Uzumaki menantang Kakuzu adu basket!"

"Nekat sekali"

.

"Sudah dengar belum, katanya Sasuke-kun sudah sadar"

"Serius"

.

"Kembalikan tubuhku"

.

"Heh, siapa sekarang yang pecundang"

* * *

A/N :

Yak, bunuh Nikun sekarang.

Bukannya ngelanjutin fic yang lain malah buat fic bersambung baru (TT^TT) gomen. Nikun tau ide fic ini pasaran banget tapi entah kenapa Nikun lagi pengen banget ngebuat cerita tentang body-switch. Tapi tenang aja disini Nikun gak bakal nyiksa Naru-chan lama-lama. Sedikit bocoran, disini Naru malah bakal jadi yang lebih dominan dibanding Sasu hehehhe, gimana caranya? Tunggu chap selanjutnya *digaplok*

Yosh, so review and give me your opinion about this rubbish. Saran dan pendapat anda sangat membantu meningkatkan semangat Nikun untuk melanjutkan cerita ini sampai tuntas.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu,"

Nenek berambut pirang panjang itu lagi-lagi menegurku untuk ke lima kalinya pagi itu. Aku memandangi sarapanku yang berupa sepotong roti bakar. Tanpa isi, maupun selai. Andaikan seorang pelayanku membuatkan sarapan seperti ini pasti aku sudah memakinya. Tapi sial bagiku, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyantap roti polos itu.

Ya, semenjak terbangun sebagai Uzumaki Naruto aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti rutinitasnya. Tanpa terkecuali.

Aku melirik jam diding. Tinggal dua puluh menit sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi. Aku mengunyah rotiku dengan malas. Aku sengaja mengulur waktu selama mungkin karena dengan begitu aku tidak perlu bertemu dengan teman-teman satu sekolahku. Aku kapok dikerjai mereka saat akan berangkat sekolah kemarin.

Ironis memang, seorang Uchiha Sasuke takut bertemu dengan teman sekolahnya. Aku yang dulu sangat suka menjadi pusat perhatian kini malah ingin lari sejauh-jauhnya dari tatapan orang-orang.

Inikah yang setiap hari dirasakan Naruto?

Menghadapi rasa takut setiap paginya. Takut akan sekolah. Takut akan teman-teman sebayamu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menghadapi hari-hari ini setiap hari. Aku mungkin sudah gila jika aku harus ada di posisinya sejak awal.

Sebenarnya aku malah berniat untuk membolos hari ini tapi Nenek Tsunade seolah bisa membaca pikiranku itu dan langsung menjitak kepalaku. Katanya aku bisa ketinggalan pelajaran kalau membolos. Aku ingin sekali membela diri dan mengadukan tentang perlakuan teman-temanku disekolah tapi aku mengurungkan niatku. Aku tidak mau menjadi pengecut, jika si Uzumaki itu bisa menahan perlakuan teman-teman disekolah selama dua tahun maka aku juga pasti bisa.

Berbicara tentang Uzumaki Naruto. Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa aku ternyata sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun tentangnya. Memang baru pertama kali ini aku satu kelas dengannya, tapi setelah diingat-ingat kami sudah satu sekolah sejak SMP dulu. Aku memang tidak pernah membully nya saat SMP tapi bukan berarti aku sosok yang ramah kepadanya, aku lebih senang mengacuhkannya. Kami bahkan hampir tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain saat SMP, saat SMA pun aku hanya akan meledeknya dengan kata-kata menyakitkan, jadi bagaimana bisa dia jatuh cinta padaku. Mustahil rasanya.

Yak, aku sudah memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung padanya jika kami bertemu lagi atau lebih tepatnya saat tubuhku tersadar nanti tapi itu berarti aku harus menunggu karena aku sama sekali tidak tau tentang perkembangan tubuhku, yang aku tau 'aku' kini sedang koma. Tak ada informasi lagi selain itu.

Sial, jika saja aku tidak bertukar tubuh dengan Naruto tapi dengan orang lain di kelas ku pasti aku bisa dengan mudahnya untuk bertanya tentang keadaan tubuhku yang sebenarnya tapi kini rasanya itu semua mustahil. Kemarin saja aku di pukul sampai memar hanya karena menyentuh Karin, bagaimana jika aku bertanya tentang Uchiha Sasuke yang notaben nya adalah siswa idola disekolah. Tidak, terimakasih. Aku tidak mau babak belur.

"Hei, _gaki_ jangan melamun!, Lihat sudah jam berapa ini!" Aku melonjak kaget. Benar juga, aku bisa terlambat jika tidak berangkat sekarang.

Dengan menghembuskan nafas panjang dan berdoa sepenuh hati aku pun meninggalkan rumah. Semoga saja aku tidak akan pulang dengan memar lagi hari ini.

Ya moga saja,

* * *

Title : What If

Author : Nikun

Naruto by Masashi khisimoto

Chara : Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura

Warning : OOC, Typo, Bahasa menjelimet, bullying

Pair : NaruSasu, KibaHina, (slight) SasuSaku, (slight) NaruHina

* * *

Aku sebenarnya tidak pernah membenci olahraga. Kebalikannya, aku sangat menyukai olahraga. Di anugrahi oleh sepasang kaki yang jenjang dan tubuh yang cukup bagus tentunya membuat ku tidak menyia-yiakannya dan masuk kedalam club basket di sekolah kami. Tak heran jika itu membuat para gadis semakin memujaku, teriakan mereka saat aku berlatih setiap pulang sekolah seolah sudah menjadi musik tersendiri di telingaku. Aku menikmatinya. Aku menyukai setiap menit saat aku di puja seperti itu.

Tapi sekarang, aku tak pernah sebenci ini dengan pelajaran olahraga atau lebih tepatnya aku membenci teman-teman sekelasku.

Biasanya jika jam olah raga terlebih jika kami harus bermain basket, teman-teman sekelasku pasti akan berebut untuk menjadi teman se-tim ku. Aku bisa dengan seenaknya memilih siapa saja yang menjadi rekanku dan siapa saja yang akan menjadi lawanku, aku sungguh merasa sangat diistimewakan saat itu. Tapi keadaan berubah 180o saat aku menjadi Uzumaki Naruto. Jangankan mengajakku untuk menjadi teman se-team, dianggap saja tidak. Munafik, hanya itulah yang aku pikirkan tentang teman-teman sekelasku yang dulu memujaku.

Namun setidaknya aku tidak sendiri di pinggir lapangan ini. Disebelahku, Kiba berdiri dengan sangat antusias menonton pertandingan basket kelas kami. Kakinya bergerak naik turun setiap kali ada teman kami yang akan memasukan bola ke-ring. Jelas terlihat bahwa sebenarnya Kiba ingin sekali ikut bermain tapi ia hanya bisa diam saja saat teman-teman sekelas kami menatapnya tajam, seolah mengusirnya tanpa kata. Melihat itu aku semakin marah namun aku mencoba menahannya karena aku sama sekali tidak tertarik membuat keributan disekolah.

Aku marah kepada teman-temanku. Aku juga marah kepada diriku sendiri. Aku dulu terlalu terlena dan memandang semuanya dari sudut pandang Uchiha Sasuke yang sempurna, aku tidak pernah membayangkan dunia dari sudut pandang Uzumaki Naruto maupun Inuzuka Kiba. Terinjak dan terlupakan. Aku pun sadar, aku sebenarnya sangat egois.

Aku terlalu dalam melamun sampai aku tidak menyadari sebuah bola basket mengarah kearah kami atau lebih tepatnya kearah ku beridiri.

'bruk'

Aku hampir terjungkal dari kursi jika saja Kiba tidak dengar reflek menarik kaos olahragaku. Rasa sakit akibat bola yang menghantamku membuatku langsung memegangi hidungku dan bersyukur karena hidungku tidak patah.

"Astaga!" ujar Kiba panik melihatku mengerang kesakitan sembari memegangi hidung "Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi sembari memeriksa hidungku. Aku pun mengangguk dan menegangkan punggungku saat rasa sakitnya sudah mulai berkurang.

Aku pun menatap tajam kearah teman sekelas yang kini tertawa melihat kondisiku. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar sedikit perbincangan mereka dari tempatku saat ini.

"Heh, sudah kubilangkan aku bisa mengenainya tepat diwajah" ujar Kakuzu cukup keras dan dibalas dengan gelak tawa dari siswa lainnya. Kakuzu menyeringai menyebalkan sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan padangannya kearahku.

"Hei, Banci! Kembalikan bola kami" teriaknya mengejekku.

Tubuhku begetar hebat, aku sangat marah. Sudah cukup, aku sudah muak.

Tanpa pikir panjang akupun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Kakuzu dan lainnya. Sontak seluruh lapangan berubah hening, hanya ada teriak tertahan dari Kiba yang memanggil-manggil namaku dan tentu saja aku abaikan. Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa tak ada seorangpun yang boleh menghinaku.

Kakuzu memandangku dengan tatapan kaget yang cukup ketara di wajahnya itu saat aku berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Aku melempar bola yang sedari tadi aku bawa kearah ring tanpa melepaskan pandangannku dari wajahnya. Tepat seperti perkiraanku, bola itu masuk kedalam ring. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai saat melihat tatapan kaget teman-teman sekelasku.

"Kenapa? Kaget?" tanyaku balas mengejek. Kakuzu mengeluarkan suara seperti geraman, sudah kuduga dia pasti akan marah.

"Jika kau berani, aku tantang kau bertanding basket" tantangku. Suasana hening kini semakin hening, aku bahkan bisa mendengar deru nafas Kakuzu dengan sangat jelas saat ini. Keheninggan itu tentu tidak bertahan lama. Para gadis yang sedari tadi menonton tampak berbisik-bisik, beberapa dari mereka tampak terkejut dan beberapa dari mereka melemparkan pandangan merendahkan padaku.

"Gila, si Uzumaki menantang Kakuzu adu basket!"

"Nekat sekali"

"hihihi, pasti ada adegan adu pukulnya nih"

"Andai Sasuke-kun ada disini pasti si Uzumaki itu tidak akan berani tapi aku yakin Kakuzu pasti akan menghabisinya dengan sekali serang"

Butuh segenap kendali diriku untuk tidak tertawa mendengar komentar terakhir yang di berasal dari gadis berambut pink bernama Sakura itu. Andaikan dia tau bahwa ini bukanlah pertandingan Uzumaki Naruto melawan Kakuzu melainkan Uchiha Sasuke melawan Kakuzu sudah pasti dia tak akan berani berbicara seperti itu.

"Hah? Aku melawanmu? Yang benar saja" Kakuzu akhirnya angkat bicara. Ia memandangku dengan tatapan mencemoh.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" tantangku lagi. Kakuzu mengeram, dan tanpa aba-aba dia menyerangku. Beruntung aku bisa langsung menghindar jika tidak pasti kepalan tangan besar itu sudah menghantam rahangku bahkan mungkin mematahkannya. Membayangkan saja aku sudah merinding tapi aku sedang beruntung saat ini karena Kakuzu memutuskan untuk tidak menyerangku lagi. Ia kini menatapku tajam, jelas sekali bahwa aku baru saja membuatnya hampir kehilangan harga diri.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, tapi jika kau kalah jangan harap kau akan selamat Uzumaki" kecamnya. Ia pun memeberi aba-aba kepada teman se-tim nya untuk maju. Kini mereka sudah berjajar di hadapanku.

"Lalu siapa timmu?" tanyanya. Aku menyeringai dan memutar badanku, kulihat Kiba dengan gugup menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan ku balas dengan anggukan mantap. Sontak seluruh kelas tertawa.

"Nar, kau yakin?" bisik Kiba ragu yang kini sudah berdiri tepat disampingku.

"Tenang saja, kita beri mereka pelajaran" Akupun menepuk punggunya pelan, mencoba memberikannya sedikit percaya diri.

"Baiklah, kita buat ini sederhana. Tim pertama yang bisa mencetak gol dialah pemenangnya" ujar Kakuzu lantang. Aku pun mengangguk setuju "deal,"

Lima lawan dua, tidak adil memang tapi ini satu-satunya cara untuk membungkam mereka tanpa perlu babak belur. Beruntung Guy-Sensei sedang ke ruang guru jadi kami tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan pertandingan ini terganggu.

"Semua siap?" teriak Karin yang sukarela bertindak sebagai wasit.

Sudah kuduga pasti tim Kakuzu lah yang akan mendapat giliran pertama. Kini tugasku adalah merebut bola itu dari tangannya, mencetak gol, dan semuanya akan berakhir.

'priiiiiiiit' suara peluit pun terdengar.

Aku segera berlari mengejar Hidan yang kini tengah men-dribble bola melintasi lapangan sedangkan tak jauh dariku Kiba mengikuti. Aku sedikit takjub dengan larinya yang bisa dibilang sangat cepat dan dalam hitungan detik kini ia telah berada di depan Hidan, menghentikan lari siswa berambut silver itu.

"Naruto!" teriak Kiba yang gagal merebut bola dari tangan Hidan. Aku bisa melihat kini bola itu sudah berpindah tangan dan kini berada di tangan Juugo. Aku menyeringai senang. Juugo memang memilik tubuh yang tinggi dan besar namun ia kurang gesit jadi kurasa mengambil bola dari tangannya bukanlah pekerjaan sulit. Benar saja, aku hanya perlu waktu sedikit untuk merebut bola itu. Ternyata tubuh Naruto cukup gesit juga, pikirku senang.

Akupun berlari melintasi lagi, pikirku senang. Aku bisa melihat ring yang berada di ujung lapangan itu namun langkah ku harus terhenti saat Kakuzu tiba saja berdiri didepanku. Aku pun melemparkan bola itu ke arah kanan, berharap jika Kiba mampu menangkap bola itu namun aku kurang beruntung karena Pein sudah ada disana terlebih dahulu, Kiba hanya terlambat beberapa detik.

"Sial" runtuk ku, kini aku dan Kiba harus mengejar pemuda bertindik itu. Bukan pekerjaan yang mudah karena Pein cukup terkenal karena kecepatan larinya. Aku hampir putus asa saat kulihat Pein hampir bersiap memasukan bola hingga aku hampir lupa kalau aku masih memiliki Kiba, yang entah sejak kapan kini sudah berdiri tepat didepan ring. Aku tak bisa menahan cengiranku saat kulihat Kiba meloncat dan menggagalkan serangan Pein.

"Naruto," Kiba berlari kearahku dan melemparkan bola itu kepadaku. Dengan sigap aku menerima lemparan Kiba. Seolah tak ingin menyia-yiakan perjuangan sang Inuzuka aku pun menerjang lapangan seperti orang kesetannan. Beberapa lawan pun aku lewati dengan mudahnya. Jujur itulah saat dimana aku merasa sangat hidup.

Sedikit lagi, ayolah. Tinggal sedikit lagi.

Aku dapat melihat ring lawan sekali lagi, tanpa menyia-yiakan waktu aku meloncat dengan bola yang ada ditanganku. Dengan begini kemenangan pasti ada ditanganku, sedikit lagi. Tinggal memasukan bola ini ke ring maka semuanya selesai. Akan tetapi,

'bruk'

Aku terlempar. Seseorang menubrukku saat aku sedang loncat, membuatku terpental. Tubuhku pun terhempas dikerasnya permukaan lapangan dan berputar beberapa kali sebelum benar-benar berhenti. Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang. Rasanya sakit sekali. Aku mencoba bangkit namun aku sadar kaki ku terkelir, kini aku benar-benar tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Kau pikir kau bisa berlaga seenaknya, anak haram?" Kakuzu menghampiriku yang tergeletak dan dengan sekali hentakkan dia menjambak rambutku. Aku mencoba melawan tapi percuma aku kalah tenaga. Samar aku bisa mendengar teriakan tertahan Kiba. Kiba tampak mencoba melawan saat Pein dan Hidan mengunci tubuhnya.

Sial, habislah aku.

Kakuzu menyeringai kearahku dan mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menendangku. Aku menutup mata tak berani melihat. Rasanya pasti sakit.

Tapi rasa sakit itu nyatanya tak kurasakan walaupun aku bisa mendengar suara seperti orang yang dipukul. Aku pun lagi-lagi terhempas ketanah saat cengkraman di rambutku tiba-tiba menghilang. Seseorang telah menyelamatkanku, pasti ini perbuatan Kiba. Aku pun memberanikan diri membuka mataku dan melihat siapa yang telah menjadi penyelamat ku hari itu.

Tubuh tinggi teggap. Punggung yang cukup lebar. Rambut hitam yang modelnya seperti pantat ayam, eh— tunggu dulu

"Ehhhh?" aku relflek berteriak saat melihat rupa penyelamatku itu. Bagaimana tidak, tepat didepanku saat ini berdiri orang yang sangat aku kenali.

Dia adalah 'aku', atau tepatnya tubuh dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku terlalu shock sampai tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Mulutku hanya mengangga dan menutup seperti ikan yang kehabisan air. Bagaimana bisa? Aku kan harusnya sedang koma saat ini.

'Uchiha Sasuke' itu menatap kearahku dan melemparkan seringai yang sukses membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Rasanya aneh di pandang begitu oleh wajahmu sendiri.

"Sasuke?" ujar Kakuzu tak percaya melihat tubuhku yang ternyata baru saja memukul wajahnya itu. Raut binggung sekaligus ketakutan tampak jelas di wajahnya itu membuatku hampir tertawa jika saja aku tidak ingat kalau kondisi ini sedang serius.

"Aku tak tau kalau kau beraninya keroyokan" Ujar 'Sasuke' dingin atau mungkin harus kusebut dia Naruto.

Suasana sontak berubah menjadi ricuh. Para gadis yang tadi diam kini mulai bergossip ria, beberapa diantara mereka meneriakan namaku.

"Tap-tapi, anak haram itu dia—" ucapan Kakuzu berhenti saat 'Sasuke' mencengkram kerah bajunya. Matanya berkilat marah. Aku ikut terdiam, jika aku menjadi Naruto maka ini saat yang cocok untuk balas dendam. Bagaimanapun tak akan ada yang berani melawan Uchiha Sasuke kan? Coba saja jika kau tidak keberatan untuk dikeluarkan keesokan paginya menginggat keluarga ku dulu adalah pemilik sebagian besar dari sekolah ini.

"Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya" dessis nya. Seketika wajah Kakuzu berubah pucat sedangkan aku hanya terbengong-bengong melihat Naruto yang akhirnya melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah Kakuzu.

"Semuanya bubar! Ini bukan tontonan" serunya lantang. Sontak seluruh kelas membubarkan diri, mereka tak ingin berurusan dengan Uchiha yang marah. Benar saja, saat lapangan sudah sepi bel bertanda pergantian pelajaranpun berbunyi. Kini hanya ada Aku, Kiba, dan 'Sasuke' di lapangan luas itu.

Kiba segera berlari menghampiriku dan dengan cekatan menopang diriku saat aku meringis karena sakit dikaki yang kurasakan. Aku dapat melihat tatapan Naruto melembut saat melihat itu.

"Kau sebaiknya membawanya ke UKS" ujarnya kepada Kiba dan dibalas anggukan takut-takut oleh pemuda Inuzuka itu.

"Dan kau, kita harus bebicara empat mata nanti" Ia pun segera berbalik dan meninggalkan aku dan Kiba.

Aku hanya bisa menatapi kepergiannya. Otakku masih memproses kejadiaan barusan. Rasanya aneh sekali berbicara dengan tubuh sendiri, apalagi melihatnya dari sudut pandang orang lain. Aku harap aku tidak gila setelah ini.

"Jadi aku seperti itu ya?" bisikku dan sialnya dapat didengar oleh Kiba.

"Apanya?"

"ah, tidak. Lupakan"

* * *

Aku sedang menatap bosan langit-langit ruang UKS pintu geser itu terbuka. Awalnya aku mengira itu adalah Kiba karena ia sudah berjanji untuk menjengenguk ku saat istirahat tapi aku salah.

"Naruto?" tanyaku saat melihat tubuhku menghampiriku. Ia melemparkan sepotong roti kearahku, benar juga aku belum makan siang ini.

"Makanlah," ujarnya sembari menarik bangku yang ada didekat ranjang. Aku membuka kemasan roti seperti orang kelaparan dan dapatku rasakan ia sedang menatapku intens saat ini.

"Aku tak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya" katanya lirih. Aku buru-buru menelan roti di mulutku sebelum balas menatapnya. Jelas terlihat bahwa ia sama bingungnya seperti aku.

"Kembalikan tubuku" ujarku tanpa basa-basi. Ia tampak terkejut sebelum digantikan oleh ekspresi kesal. Ternyata ekpresi kesalku cukup menakutkan juga ya, pantas jika banyak orang yang takut padaku jika aku sedang marah.

"Jika aku tau caranya, aku juga tak mau terjebak di tubuhmu" ujarnya kesal, entah kenapa aku merasa tersinggung lagipula siapa yang tidak mau menjadi Uchiha Sasuke?, mungkin hanya si bodoh ini.

"Harusnya kau beruntung, kau memiliki tubuhku sedangkan aku harus ada didalam tubuhku" Ujarku pedas, seperti kebiasaan lamaku tak bisa hilang begitu saja.

Naruto menatapku dengan ekspresi dingin yang sukses membuatku menyesali perkataanku tadi.

"Sekarang kau tau kan rasanya menjadi aku—" Ia bangkit berdiri. Aku menundukan kepalaku, rasanya sulit sekali untuk minta maaf.

"—Aku tidak pernah meminta untuk menjadi kau, jika aku tau caranya pasti aku akan mengembalikan tubuhmu kok. Sekarang istirahatlah, kakimu sebentar lagi juga akan sembuh" ujarnya sebelum akhirnya mengembalikan badan dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang UKS.

"Nar—" Panggilku menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia berhenti tepat didepan pintu dan membalikan badannya,

"Oh ya Sasuke," Entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk kali ini saat mendengar nada suaranya yang entah mengapa terdengar gembira itu.

"Jika kau ingin aman dari pukulan anak-anak itu, jangan pernah menjauh lebih dari dua meter dariku, mereka tidak akan menyentuhmu jika ada aku. Ingat siapa pecundangnya sekarang" ujarnya sembari tersenyum mengejek sebelum menutup pintu.

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Bocah sialan" runtukku kesal.

Naruto tak hanya memikirkan balas dendam padaku, dia ternyata juga ingin mengerjaiku. Sialnya, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti kemauannya.

"Heh, siapa sekarang yang pecundang?" ejekku pada diriku sendiri.

Ini akan menjadi bagian paling sulit dalam hidupku. Aku benar-benar harus kembali ketubuhku bagaimanapun caranya. Harus.

TBC

* * *

Next Chap :

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku"

"Berterimakasih apanya, kau memperlakukanku seperti peliharaan"

.

"Aku tak tau kau bisa bernyanyi"

"Percaya atau tidak aku ini cukup terkenal"

.

"Kau Kyubi?"

"Terkejut ya?"

"Tap-tapi kan, ini gila"

"Tak ada yang waras didunia ini _Darling_ "

* * *

A/N :

Holla Nikun kembali, sebelumnya Nikun minta maaf karena banyak sekali Typo di chap sebelumnya dan di Chap ini. Oh ya Nikun minta maaf untuk review yang belum sempet dibales dan Nikun mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview fic abal ini (TT^TT) hounto arigatou *bungku hormat*

So let me know about you opinion for this shitty chapter.

Nikun out~


	3. Chapter 3

Sesosok pemuda berambut hitam yang memiliki model seperti pantat ayam dengan kulit yang putih dan sepasang mata hitam sekelam malam tampak terpantul di cermin saat aku bercermin pagi itu. Aku tercenggang dan setengah terpaku melihatnya, bukan karena sosok itu cukup rupawan tapi karena aku kenal betul bayangan di cermin itu.

Wajah seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Wajahku yang asli kini balas memandangku saat aku bercermin. Itu berarti,

dengan sedikit melompat aku mendekatkan wajahku ke cermin, mencoba menyakinkan diriku bahwa ini bukan ilusi. Kutatap lekat cermin itu.

1 detik,

2 detik,

3 detik,

Tidak ada perbahan, masih tetap wajahku yang lama, bukan wajah Naruto. Hanya ada rambut sekelam malam bukan rambut sewarna matahari itu, tak ada lagi mata biru yang menghiasi wajahku.

Berarti semua sudah kembali seperti normalkan?,

Aku kembali menjadi Sasuke. Kembali ke tubuhku semula, dan tak lagi menjadi Naruto.

 _Naruto!_

Aku menatap takjub wajahku sendiri seperti aku tidak pernah melihatnya selama puluhan tahun. Rasanya rindu sekali menjadi tubuhmu sendiri.

 _Naruto!_

Rambut hitam, kulit putih, mata sehitam arang, dan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing—eh tunggu dulu,

Sejak kapan aku punya tanda lahir diwajah!

Dengan panik aku mendekatkan wajahku kecermin. Seketika aku merasakan tubuhku melemas saat bayangan wajahku kini berganti dengan wajah Naruto, dan seolah mengejek bayangan itu kini terus memanggil-manggil nama Naruto.

 _Uzumaki Naruto!_

Brakk!

"Sampai kapan kau mau tidur, Gaki?!"

Sebuah bantal menghantam wajahku dengan keras dan reflek aku bangun dengan panik terlebih lagi saat ku lihat sosok Nenek Tsunade yang dengan garangnya berkacak pinggang di pintu kamar.

Ya, benar-benar permulaan hari yang buruk.

"Cepat bangun, kau sudah hampir telat" ujar wanita berambut pirang sembari membuka gorden jendela kamarku, seketika cahaya matahari menyeruak masuk dan hampir membutakan pandanganku, berlebihan memangnya tapi cahaya itu benar-benar sialu. Nenek Tsunade berbalik badan dan memandangku, raut wajah yang awalnya tampak kesal itu tiba-tiba berubah dan digantikan oleh senyuman jahil.

"Aku tak tau kau sudah berbaikan dengannya" ujar wanita pirang itu ambigu, Aku yang baru saja dibangunkan paksa butuh beberapa saat untuk mencerna kalimat itu. Teman?, Kiba kah?

"Sudah sebaiknya kau mandi, kasihan temanmu sudah menunggu" Nenek Tsunade pun meninggalkan kamarku.

Teman?, seingatku aku tidak punya janji dengan Kiba untuk berangkat bersama, lagi pula jarak rumah ini dengan rumah Kiba kan lumayan jauh. Penasaran aku pun beranjak bangkit ke arah jendela kamar yang menghadap langsung kegerbang rumah.

Benar saja ada orang yang sedang menunggu didepan rumah. Tubuh tingginya tampak jelas walaupun sedikit terhalang oleh semak-semak yang menjadi pagar rumah ini. Rambut pantat bebeknya tampak bersinar diterpa sinar matahari pagi, beberapa ibu-ibu yang lewat pun beberapa kali menyapanya dan di balas oleh senyuman yang sukses membuat ibu-ibu tukang gossip itu terkikik senang.

Eh tunggu—

Kenapa anak itu ada disitu?, sejak kapan?, dan buat apa?

Terlebih lagi, mana ada seorang Uchiha yang menggoda ibu-ibu tetangga seperti itu.

"Brengsek kau Naruto" geram ku dan dengan secepat kilat berlari keluar kamar.

Sial, harga diri ku rusak lagi.

* * *

Title : What If

Author : Blue Anomaly

Naruto by Masashi khisimoto

Chara : Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura

Warning : OOC, Typo, Bahasa menjelimet, bullying

Pair : NaruSasuNaru, KibaHina, (slight) SasuSaku, (slight) NaruHina

* * *

"Ayolah jangan cemberut begitu," Suara itu lagi-lagi mengangguku. Suara yang dulu merupakan suaraku itu entah kenapa kini mudah sekali membuatku emosi, entah itu karena aku merindukan menggunakan suara itu atau karena si Dobe itu dengan seenaknya menggunakan suaraku dengan nada bicara yang seperti anak berumur 6 tahun.

"Jangan berbicara padaku," ujarku setenggah berbisik, ia tertawa pelan namun sepertinya gertakan itu lumayan berhasil karena ia tidak lagi mengoceh akan tetapi kini ia malah bersenandung pelan. Hancur sudah image yang selama ini berusaha kujaga.

Pagi, ini merupakan pagi yang sukses kunobatkan sebagai pagi teraneh. Semua keributan dimulai oleh ulah Naruto yang menjemputku dengan berjalan kaki, seumur-umur belum ada Uchiha yang rela berjalan kaki terlebih sikapnya yang berkali-kali hampir keceplosan memanggil Nenek Tsunade dengan sebutan Baa-chan, untung aku selalu berhasil mencegahnya dengan menendang pelan tulang keringnya.

Aku menghela nafas pelan, pasrah dengan reaksi teman-temanku nanti saat melihat kami berjalan bersama karena saat ini pun aku bisa melihat beberapa anak-anak sekolah kami berbisik-bisik. Seperti biasa pandangan mereka serasa menusuk, mereka seperti menghakimi ku dengan tatapan mata tajam mereka. Tapi hening, tak ada suara. Dunia seolah kehilangan suaranya saat tak ada satu orang pun yang berani membuka mulut mereka.

Naruto benar, tak ada yang berani menyentuh seorang Uzumaki Naruto saat Uchiha Sasuke sudah angkat suara. Jangankan menyentuh, berbisik pun mereka tak berani.

Sebegitu besarkah kekuasaanku?

Akupun sadar, mereka mematuhi kata-kata Uchiha Sasuke bukan karena kagum tapi mereka mendengarkan perkataan Uchiha Sasuke karena mereka takut. Mereka takut akan kuasa ku, entah kenapa pemikiran itu membuat ku merasa dijauhi. Tiba-tiba aku merasa kesepian.

"Hei jangan melamun," Naruto berbisik menyadarkanku. Ternyata tanpa aku sadari, kami sudah berada didepan kelas. Pintu itu tertutup namun sayup-sayup aku bisa mendengar kegaduhan beberapa murid didalam sana.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Naruto. Aku menarik nafas dalam dan mengangguk dan dengan gerakan sederhana pintu itu terbuka.

Seketika hening,

Aku sudah menduga hal ini, setidaknya inilah reaksi yang aku bayangkan sejak tadi. Seolah ada tombol berhenti semua murid yang sudah ada dikelas menghentikan kegiatannya. Wajah mereka seketika pucat.

Bukan hanya karena kehadiran seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang datang bersama si 'Anak Haram' tapi juga karena satu lagi hal lagi. Aku tak tau harus bereaksi apa saat kulihat kerumunan siswa yang berdiri mengelilingi sudut kelas tepat di kursi ku—kursi Naruto.

Bangku yang patah salah satu kakinya, cat pilok ditangan, dan sebuah tulisan besar yang memenuhi permukaan meja.

'ANAK HARAM'

Jujur aku sedikit shock saat mengetahui jika mereka akan melakukan sejauh ini. Aku dengan takut-takut melirik Naruto yang berdiri disampingku.

Badan nya bergetar hebat.

Nafasnya berat.

Tatapan sedingin Es.

Sial, dia marah. Tapi aku baru menyadari bahwa tatapannya tidak mengarah ke bangku paling belakang itu tapi matanya menatap kearah bangku yang berada tak jauh dari bangku itu. Bangku, Kiba.

Bangku itu bernasib hampir sama dengan bangku satunya lagi hanya saja tulisan cat berwarna merah itu berbeda.

'PECUNDANG'

Entah kenapa aku ikut merasa marah melihat itu. Mereka tak hanya menyerang Naruto tapi mereka juga menyerang Kiba. Aku merasa bersyukur karena rupanya anak bermarga Inuzuka itu belum sampai ke sekolah, aku tak tega membayangkan reaksinya melihat kekacauan ini.

Seluruh kelas semakin hening membuatku bisa mendengar jelas derap sepatu saat Naruto perlahan berjalan menghampiri gerombolan siswa yang berdiri dekat dengan bangku itu, tanpa dijelaskan pun sudah jelas siapa pelakunya.

"Sa..Sas?" Suara Kakuzu tampak bergetar saat Naruto berdiri didepannya. Aku tak tau persis ekspresi apa yang digunakan Naruto karena posisinya yang memunggungiku tapi apapun itu sukses membuat seorang Kakuzu pucat pasi.

Tanpa suara 'Sasuke' merebut cat pilok dari tangan Kakuzu dan tanpa aba-aba ia menyemprotkan cat berwarna merah itu kebaju beberapa siswa yang berdiri hampir sejajar itu. Seketika baju seragam putih bersih itu ternoda merah akibat 'serangan' pilok dari Naruto.

"Jika kalian melakukan hal ini lagi aku tak segan-segan memastikan bahwa bukan pilok yang akan membuat baju kalian merah" Desisnya tajam tak hanya untuk kelompok Kakuzu tapi ancaman itu rupanya sukses membuat nafas anak seluruh kelas tertahan, tak terkecuali diriku.

"Mengerti?!" suara bernada tinggi itu bagaikan petir ditengah-tengah kesunyian kelas. Seketika seluruh kelas mengangguk.

Naruto membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan kearahku yang sedari tadi masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu. "Ikut aku," perintahnya pelan sembari menarik lengan bajuku. Mau tak mau akupun mengikuti langkahnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku sedikit panik saat ia sama sekali tidak melepaskan cengkramannya di lengan bajuku. Ia tak menjawab tapi ia terus menarikku hingga kami menaiki tangga yang menuju keatap.

"Kita tak boleh kesini"

"Sejak kapan kau peduli pada aturan tuan Uchiha"

Ia melepaskan gengamannya dan mendorong pintu tua yang menjadi satu-satunya akses menuju atap sekolah. Aku sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa pintu itu sama sekali tidak terkunci mengingat bahwa ini adalah salah satu area yang dilarang disekolah ini.

"Kau ingin berdiri disitu sampai pulang?" tegur Naruto, aku menatapnya ragu sebelum akhirnya memutuskan mengikuti langkahnya dan hal pertama yang menyambutku saat aku melewati pintu itu adalah angin yang bertiup lembut dan menerbangkan beberapa helaian pirang dikepalaku, rasanya sangat nyaman.

Aku begitu menikmati hembusan angin yang meniup rambutku hingga aku tak sadar jika aku menutup mataku. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa sedamai ini.

"Sebaiknya kau tutup pintu itu jika tidak ingin orang lain tau kita disini," Aku membuka mataku saat mendengar suara itu lagi. Naruto kini sudah berdiri menyandar pada pagar pengaman, wajahnya yang beberapa saat lalu terlihat sangat garang kini melembut sehingga aku bisa melihat senyum kecil diwajahnya.

"Jadi ini markas rahasia mu?" ujarku setelah menutup pintu yang ternyata cukup berat itu. Ia pun tertawa ringan.

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu," Matanya tampak memandang jauh kearah halaman sekolah dan kota yang menjadi background. "Tidak buruk juga" komentarku pelan karena aku akui aku juga menyukai tempat ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau seberani itu" ujarku membuka topik yang sesungguhya. Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, ia terdiam beberapa saat dan entah karena tubuh Uchiha yang digunakannya tapi keheningan ini membuatku sedikit merasa tidak nyaman.

Butuh beberapa detik dalam keheningan yang menyiksa sebelum akhirnya Naruto memberikan respon,

"Aku tidak peduli jika mereka menghinaku ataupun mempermainkanku" entah kenapa ada nada getir di setiap kata-katanya. Aku memutuskan untuk diam dan membiarkan Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal diam jika mereka menghina orang-orang yang aku sayangi,"

"Jadi maksudmu asal orang-orang disekelilingmu aman maka kau membiarkan dirimu diinjak dan dipermainkan hah?" Kenapa jadi aku yang emosi begini sih.

"Mungkin" jawabnya ambigu.

"Padahal tadi kau keren sekali," Aku mencoba berbicara sepelan mungkin dan sepertinya masih terlalu kencang sehingga membuat Naruto sontak menoleh kearahku.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri kau, bisa saja itu karena efek menggunakan tubuhku kan?" ujarku salah tingkah. "Terimakasih," ucapnya sembari tertawa pelan.

"Tapi jika kau bertingkah seperti itu sejak awal mungkin kau tidak akan menjadi target bully-an" dan mungkin kau tidak akan terlihat lemah—sambungku dalam hati.

"Lalu aku akan menjadi apa? Pembully? No, thanks" Ia cepat-cepat mengelengkan kepalanya seperti sedang mengusir ide yang aku berikan dari pikirannya.

"Lagipula aku tidak keberatan menjadi target bully, aku bisa sembuh dengan cepat" cengirnya sembari mengangkat lengannya dan mempraktekan pose konyol para atlet binaragawan "—jika bukan aku yang mereka bully maka mungkin akan ada orang lain yang menjadi bahan pelampisan mereka" sambungnya serius.

Aku terdiam mendengar jawabannya. Naruto adalah manusia yang unik, rela disakiti demi orang lain. Mungkin kalo dihitung sangat jarang orang yang seperti itu bahkan bisa jadi dialah satu-satunya manusia yang mau melakukannya. Aku bertanya-tanya siapakah orang yang meracuninya dengan pemikiran konyol itu walau ku akui itu adalah pemikiran konyol yang sangat mulia. Mulia tapi bodoh.

"Siapa yang mengajari prinsip konyol itu" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Ibuku" jawabnya lantang dengan cengiran lebar.

Ibu ya?,

Ternyata kita memang berbeda Naruto.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian bisa dikatakan menjadi rangkaian hari-hari teraneh dalam hidupku, bagaimana tidak jika dalam beberapa hari terakhir aku diperbudak oleh tubuhku sendiri. Memang anak-anak disekolah ini sudah tidak berani menyentuhku atau menghinaku dengan kata-kata mereka yang berwarna-warni tapi kini aku harus rela disuruh-suruh oleh Naruto yang kini menggunakan tubuhku.

"Sabar Sasuke, aku hanya memainkan peran" jawabnya setiap kali aku mendelik tajam kearahnya.

Ya dia memang memainkan peran sebagai seorang Uchiha sejati. Arogan, Keras kepala, dan terkadang suka seenaknya. Aku rasanya harus menelan pil pahit dari sifatku selama ini.

Hei, kemana Naruto yang mengaku rela berkorban untuk orang lain itu, yang kulihat hanyalah bocah brengsek yang selalu menyuruhku melakukan apapun bahkan ia menyuruhku membuka jendela kelas saat AC kelas mati, padahal demi tuhan ia bisa melakukannya sendiri bahkan tanpa harus bangun dari kursinya .

"Selain dia tiba-tiba menjadi sangat posesif atas dirimu? _Nope_ , tidak ada yang berubah dari sifat Sasuke. Masih brengsek seperti bisanya" jawaban ringan Kiba saat aku tanyakan tentang perubahan sifat seorang Uchiha Sasuke sukses membuat ku ingin menceburkan diri ke kolam bebek piaraan Guy-Sensei.

Aku dapat bersumpah kalau Naruto saat ini sedang balas dendam dengan sepenuh hati padaku. Dia bahkan sangat menikmati menyuruhku kesana kemari, dia bahkan menyuruhku mengikutinya seperti seekor anjing yang mengikuti tuannya.

"Berhenti melakukan itu" Desisku kesal sesaat setelah melempar botol minuman ringan yang harus susah-susah aku ambil dari lantai dasar.

"Melakukan apa?" tanyanya pura-pura bodoh. Emosiku semakin meningkat saat melihat ujung bibirnya terangkat dan membentuk seringai menyebalkan.

"Memperbudakku" ujarku mencoba menahan teriakan mengingat posisi kami yang kini tengah berdiri dilorong, bisa gawat kalo anak-anak sekolah ini melihat seorang Uzumaki Naruto membentak pangeran sekolah mereka.

"Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku"

"Berterimakasih apanya, Kau memperlakukanku seperti peliharaan"

"Peliharaan?"

"Ya, kau menyuruhku untuk selalu berjalan didekatmu, kau selalu menyuruhku duduk dan berdiri, membawakan buku-bukumu, kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau menyuruhku untuk berguling ditanah dan menyuruhku menangkap ranting"

"Ide bagus, coba kau berguling di tanah sekarang"

"Ap-APAA!" aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak berteriak sekarang, sialan orang ini. Dapat kulihat beberapa murid menenggok kearah kami tapi cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan saat melihat Uchiha Sasuke juga berdiri disana.

"Ayolah aku hanya bercanda, tapi Sasuke—" Naruto melemparkan botol air mineral yang sedari tadi belum ia buka kearahku sembari tertawa pelan. Reflek aku menangkap botol itu, aku menatapnya kesal dan menunggunya untuk memerintahku membuka tutup botol, aku muak dengan perintah konyolnya. "—apa? Jangan menatapku seperti itu dong," ujarnya saat menyadari tatapan menusuk dariku.

Aku menghela nafas dan pada akhirnya membukakan tutup botol itu dan menyerahkan botol itu kembali ke Naruto.

"Kenapa kau kembalikan, kan sudah aku berikan kepadamu"

"Eh?"

"Minuman itu untukmu saja, aku tidak haus" jawabnya santai. Apa-apaan dia ini, aku harus bersusah payah berlari membeli minuman untuknya dan kini ia mengaku bahwa dia tidak haus.

"Kau sejak pelajaran olahraga belum minumkan?"

"Darimana kau tau?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku melihat botol minummu tersangkut di pohon belakang sekolah, seseorang mengerjaimu lagi"

Aku terdiam. Memang benar aku kini sedang benar-benar haus karena seseorang sudah membuang botol minumku dan aku tak memiliki uang untuk membeli apapun dari kantin tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto menyuruhku membeli minuman yang sejak awal dia tunjukan untukku.

"Terimakasih" ujarku pelan.

"Sama-sama, oh iya pulang sekolah nanti aku ikut pulang ya? Aku kangen nenek tua itu"

Naruto tersenyum lembut kepadaku sesaat sebelum membalikan badannya dan dengan santainya berjalan menuju ruang kelas meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri terpaku. Dapat kurasakan tatapan menusuk dari beberapa siswi yang sedari tadi menyaksikan—menguping pembicaraan kami.

"Tunggu aku, hei" ujarku panik sembari berlari mengejar Naruto sebelum ada siswi yang bertindak anarkis.

"Aku tak menyangka Sasuke-kun pecinta nenek-nenek"

Butuh segenap kendali diriku untuk tidak menghajar murid bernama Sai itu. Lengkap sudah semuanya, reputasiku sebagai pangeran sekolah kini sudah hanjur berkeping-keping akibat ulah Naruto itu.

"Iya, aku rasa nenek-nenek lebih menarik dari pada siswi disini. Setidaknya mereka tidak berisik" ujar Naruto dengan senyum setengah mengejekku. Para siswi yang mendengar itu hanya dapat berdiri kaku saat mendengar sindirian dari orang yang selama ini mereka puja itu.

Dan mungkin dengan ini aku resmi kehilangan club penggemarku.

Kubunuh kau nanti Naruto.

* * *

"Dengar, apapun yang kamu lakukan jangan sampai ketahuan. Aku sudah bersusah payah menjaga rahasia ini, kalau sampai terbongkar karena ulahmu akan ku hajar kau" desisku mengancamnya sesaat sesudah kita tiba ke rumah. Ia hanya menunjukan cengiran anehnya sembari mengangkat kedua jarinya.

"Tenang saja, aku lebih mengenal nenek tua itu dari pada kau" ujarnya santai dan berjalan mendahului ku. Benar saja, dengan santainya ia mengambil kunci cadangan yang di sembunyikan di balik pot bunga yang aku saja tidak tahu keberadaan kunci itu.

"Lihat, aku lebih paham tentang rumah ini. Nenek tua itu tidak akan pulang sebelum matahari terbenam, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir" ujarnya sembari membuka pintu. Untung saja tidak ada orang dirumah ini kecuali kita berdua karena siapa pun pasti akan heran melihat tamu yang dengan seenaknya masuk kekamar si tuan rumah.

"Ahh, aku rindu kamar ini" ucap Naruto sembari berguling di kasur. Aku hanya menghela nafas pelan dengan sedikit kesal karena dengan gampangnya dia memberantaki kasur yang sudah ku rapihkan, ya walaupun tidak bisa dibilang rapih tapi aku menghabiskan lima belas menit merapihkannya tadi pagi. Dia bahkan tidak melepas tasnya.

"Kau juga pasti merindukan rumahmu kan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, nadanya terdengar sedikit lebih serius dari biasanya. Aku termangu sebentar memikirkan pertanyaan sederhana itu.

Rumah ya?

Memang benar kamar ku jauh lebih luas dari kamar Naruto, bahkan mungkin lebih luas dari rumah ini. Hanya saja mansion megah yang ku sebut rumah itu tanpa sadar kekurangan satu hal yang mungkin saja membuatku tidak terlalu merindukannya. Mansion itu terasa sangat hampa. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan jika aku benar-benar merindukan rumah ku. Setidaknya disini aku tidak pernah makan malam seorang diri.

"Ya, mungkin" jawabku pelan dengan sedikit keraguan menyelip di hati ku yang tampaknya tertangkap oleh Naruto yang dengan cepat-cepat mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Hei, pegang ini" ujarnya tiba-tiba sembari memberikan gitar yang tidak pernah ku sentuh sejak aku menempati kamar ini. Aku memandangi gitar itu dengan bingung sebelum melontarkan tatapan yang sama kearah Naruto.

"Aku tak tau kau bisa bernyayi" ujarku sembari menerima gitar itu.

"Percaya atau tidak aku ini cukup terkenal" Naruto tampak percaya diri saat mengatakan itu. Aku reflek tertawa meremehkan saat mendengar itu, kebiasaan lamaku merendahkannya ternyata belum hilang. Naruto memilih mengabaikan tawa merendahkanku, ia memposisikan dirinya duduk di sampingku, wajahnya sangat serius kali ini.

"Coba kau mainkan lagu apapun dengan gitar itu" perintahnya padaku.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya ku bingung. Aku memegang benda dari kayu itu dengan cangung karena jujur ini kali pertamaku memegang gitar jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara yang benar memangangnya.

"Kau sekarang adalah aku, jadi kau harus bisa memainkan gitar" jawabnya santai sembari memandangiku penuh harap.

"Aku tidak bisa memainkan gitar"

"Seriusan?" tanyanya dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Aku hanya memainkan piano, aku tidak pernah belajar bermain gitar"

Ia menepuk jidatnya mendengar penjelasanku. Sial entah kenapa aku merasa tersinggung, aku merasa tertinggal dalam hal ini.

"Bukannya aku tidak bisa belajar gitar hanya saja kedua orang tua ku melarangku untuk belajar maupun memiliki gitar, mereka bilang gitar tidak elegan" ujarku menjelaskan.

"Baiklah aku akan mengajarkan mu"

"Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi kenapa aku harus bisa memainkan gitar jika menjadi mu"

Naruto terdiam sebentar, ia tampak berfikir sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan mengambil sebuah kotak yang tersembunyi di dasar lemari pakaian. Ia mengambil sebuah benda yang cukup familiar, sebuah topeng berbentuk wajah rubah berwarna jingga.

"Kau tahu apa ini?" tanya Naruto sembari menyerahkan topeng itu kepadaku. Aku mengangguk, tentu saja aku kenal topeng ini. Topeng ini cukup populer akhir-akhir ini terutama di kalangan anak muda mengingat salah satu vokalis sekaligus gitaris dari sebuah band indie yang menurutku cukup aneh mengenakan topeng ini setiap kali mereka konser. Walau aneh band itu cukup populer di kalangan anak muda jadi tak aneh saat topeng ini seperti menjadi trend baru di kalangan anak muda. Tapi buat apa Naruto menunjukan topeng ini padaku, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau Naruto salah satu penggemar band itu.

"Ini topeng band indie itu kan?"

"Ya, The Jinchuuriki" Naruto tampak bersemangat saat menyebutkan nama band itu. Sudah kuduga dia adalah salah satu fansnya. Tapi apa hubungan topeng ini dengan pertanyaanku diawal tadi.

"Lalu?"

"Kemarikan gitarnya" bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku dia malah mengambil gitar yang ada di pangkuanku. Ia mulai memainkan sebuah lagu yang aku tahu merupakan salah satu lagu andalan dari band indie itu.

"Kau tahu lagu ini kan?" tanyanya sejenak menghentikan permainan gitarnya.

"Ya tentu," walaupun bukan fans dari band itu tapi lagu ini sudah cukup populer hingga tanpa sadar aku hafal liriknya.

"Coba kau nyanyikan," perintahnya. Aku menaikan sebelah alis ku bingung tapi aku memutuskan untuk menurutinya.

" _I miss you wo tsuka shite dore kurai darou_ _  
Iji wo hatte nanto ka yatteru tsumori da yo_ _"_

Aku mencoba menyanyikan baik pertama lagu itu, entah kenapa suara Naruto yang ku pakai saat menyanyikan lagu ini terdengar tidak asing.

" _Rettoukan wa I don't care atari mae darou_ _  
Kimi wo ooi kakeru yo tabun shinu—"_

Aku mengentikan nanyikanku saat aku ingat suara ini mirip dengan suara siapa. Naruto mengentikan permainan gitarnya, ia kini menatapku dengan wajah seolah menahan tawa melihat ekspresi tak percaya ku.

Suara ini sangat familiar, tapi tidak mungkin dugaanku benar. Mereka sangat berbeda, aku pasti salah. Dugaanku pasti salah.

"Kau pasti kenal suara itu kan Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Ia tertawa pelan melihat reaksiku.

"Kau?—tidak mungkin"

"Ayolah, akui saja tidak banyak yang memiliki suara seperti itu"

"Kau Kyubi?"

Tidak mungkin dia Kyubi, vokalis Jinchuuriki itu. Walau tidak ada yang pernah melihat wajah asli Kyubi tapi bisa dipastikan bahwa dia adalah orang yang sangat berkarisma hingga sanggup membuat para gadis histeris tanpa harus melihat wajahnya. Sedangkan Naruto, dia sangat pasif. Ia bahkan tidak pernah melawan saat aku tindas. Jadi tidak mungkin Naruto itu adalah Kyubi. Mereka terlalu berbeda.

"Tap-tapi kan, ini gila!"

"Tak ada yang waras didunia ini, _Darling_ " ia tampak puas sekali melihat ekspresi ku saat ini. Aku pasti bisa bertaruh bahwa ekspresiku saat ini pasti sangat bodoh. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa sosok Uzumaki Naruto sangat jauh dari perkiraanku.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Entah aku juga bingung, awalnya aku hanya mengupload video di internet lalu jadi viral dan tiba-tiba kami terkenal."

"Bukan itu, maksudku bagaimana bisa tidak ada yang tahu?"

"Mungkin karena kami selalu pakai topeng,"

Aku memandangnya tak percaya, bisa-bisanya dia menjawab dengan santai semua pertanyaanku sedangkan aku sendiri masih kehabisan kata-kata karena perbuatannya.

"Selain Kiba, tidak ada anak-anak disekolah tidak ada yang tahu, jika itu yang ingin kau tanyakan." Sambungnya seolah membaca pikiranku.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku lagi seperti kaset rusak

"Karena aku tidak pernah bernyanyi di sekolah"

"Tidak mungkin, saat pelajaran seni pasti kau pernah bernyan—" kata-kataku terpotong saat aku ingat apa yang dimaksud Naruto. Aku ingat saat pelajaran seni dan kami semua harus mengikuti ujian vokal seluruh kelas menyoraki Naruto bahkan sebelum ia sempat menyanyikan apapun. Mereka berteriak dan mengejeknya hingga suaranya tenggelam di deru cacian. Itu sebabnya tak ada satupun orang dikelas yang mendengar nyanyiannya saat itu.

Ironis memang. Mereka mencaci maki sosok Naruto tapi mereka juga rela berebut tiket konser Jinchuuriki. Mereka tidak sadar sosok yang mereka rendahkan dan mereka kagumi adalah orang yang sama.

"kalau saja mereka tau yang sebenarnya mungkin kau sudah sangat terkenal di sekolah sekarang" ujarku mengutarakan pendapatku.

"aku tidak tertarik untuk menjadi terkenal"

"tapi—"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti" dari nada suaranya aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto tidak ingin membahas ini lagi jadi kuputuskan untuk berhenti membahasnya. Aku memilih mengambil gitar dari tangan Naruto dan mencoba memainkan senar gitar itu pelan.

"Tapi kenapa aku harus bisa memainkan gitar? Lagi pula band mu itu lagi vakum kan?"

"Kami tidak vakum, mereka hanya menunggu pemulihanku pasca kecelakaan. Aku tidak tahu apa mereka sudah menghubungimu atau belum tapi kami memiliki jadwal konser bulan depan" jawab Naruto sembari tertawa cangung.

"APA?! JADI MAKSUDMU?!" Aku reflek berteriak mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto.

"Jadi itu lah alasan kenapa kau harus bisa memainkan gitar, kau harus mengantikanku di Jinchuuriki sampai kita kembali normal"

"Kau gila? Tidak mungkin aku melakukannya" tolak ku cepat, tentu saja aku menolak. Aku bahkan selalu menolak jika disuruh berpidato di perusahaan ayahku, mana mungkin aku konser didepan banyak orang.

"Tapi kita tidak punya jalan lain, ini satu-satunya cara agar mereka tidak curiga lagi pula ini hanya konser amal" ujarnya memelas.

Aku menjambak rambutku frustasi. Aku tidak menyangka menjadi seorang Uzumaki Naruto bisa semenyusahkan ini. Setelah ini apa lagi? Jangan bilang kalau dia ini teryata adalah agen khusus, ok yang satu itu tidak mungkin. Tapi aku harus akui, dia adalah sosok paling tidak terduga yang pernah aku temui.

Tanpa aku ketahui bahwa ini baru permulaan, karena sesungguhnya sosok Naruto jauh dari bayanganku.

Bahkan bayangan semua orang.

-TBC-

* * *

A/N:

Holla, tidak terasa tahun sudah berganti *plak*. Nikun minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau update amat sangat lama dan masih banyaknya typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Nikun berusaha untuk tetap melanjutkan fic ini dan fic-fic yang lainnya di tengah-tengah kesibukan. Terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya bagi kesabarannya dan sudah mau membaca fic abstrak dari imajinasi abstrak Nikun *bungkuk hormat*. Nikun sadar masih banyak sekali kekurangan yang harus diperbaiki di chap ini ataupun chap-chap lain jadi kritik dan sarannya sangat diharapkan.

So tell me your opinion about this shitty and random chapter

Nikun out~


End file.
